


Let's Hear It for the Boy

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Band!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, Musician!Cas, Musician!Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas only gets half the email. (Part 2 of the Band!Verse - if you don't read that, this won't make sense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hear It for the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omateido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omateido/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Cas booted up his computer and sipped at his coffee. He was pretty excited to see the band pictures and Dean said he was supposed to be getting them this morning. He logged into his email and saw that Dean had already sent him something. He nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw the email. There were two attachments, but one had apparently been corrupted because it wasn’t opening. The second was a picture of Cas looking at Dean like he was Christmas. 

“Oh, shit,” Cas said, adrenaline rushing through him in a hot and cold wave. The email said they needed to talk and Cas wasn’t sure what that meant. What had the other picture been? Was it as damning as this one? Or, heaven forbid, even worse? He picked up his phone and dialed Dean’s number.

“Heya, Cas, did you get my email?” Dean didn’t sound unhappy. That was good, right? Maybe he just wanted to rib Cas about how the pictures looked and didn’t really read anything into them.

“Hey, Dean, yeah. I, uh, only one picture loaded, though.”

“Dressing room or cowbell?”

“I...what?”

“Is it us in the dressing room or us when you were playing cowbell?”

“Oh. Dressing room.”

“Here, lemme send it again. It’s kind of important that you see both of them.”

Cas still couldn’t read Dean’s mood, but his voice sounded...pleased? Excited? He tried to force his breathing under control. It was obvious that Dean wasn’t about to freak out and ditch him as a friend or a bandmate, which was all that really mattered. He could take it if Dean laughed at him. He could. He might not like it, but it would be better than losing his best friend.

“Cas? Is it there yet?”

“Uh, no? Oh, wait, lemme refresh the...here it is.” Cas took a deep breath and clicked the email. When he saw the picture, he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. “What...Dean why did you send me these? What are you trying to tell me?”

“I think you know, Cas.”

“Humor me, then. Pretend I don’t.” He chuckled, but it was shaky and high. “Pretend that I am scared shitless and I don’t.”

Cas thought, not for the first time, that Dean’s laugh was like the first notes of a favorite song. “Yeah, well, same here, on the scared part. But what I’m saying is that...whatever it is you feel...I’m pretty sure I feel it, too.” Cas didn’t know what to say. Before he could form any words, Dean asked, “Look, can I...can I just come over?"


End file.
